


Defying The Logic of Things

by MissTuffcy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTuffcy/pseuds/MissTuffcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku and Sora have been a happy couple for 5 months. They passed the little hugs, kisses, and I love you letters on the 5 month and finally went all the way. Riku has been feeling sick lately. Sora is worried and finally convinces him to go to the doctors</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of retching reached his ears causing him to groan. He sat up and looked at the clock. He sighed; 4 am. He ran a hand through his mussed brown locks and got out the bed. He walked to his bathroom to see his lover kneeled over the toilet, throwing up all he had eaten the night before, which was hardly anything. "Babe," The brunette whispered. "Riku," The silver haired male over the toilet brushed his bangs out his face and looked at his brown haired lover.

"Yeah, Sora?" Riku asked hoarsely. Sora walked all the way into the bathroom and kneeled next his lover.

"Why don't we go to the doctors later today… This has been going on for 2 weeks!" Sora pressed his lips to Riku's forehead. Riku nodded silently.

* * *

"I'm WHAT!" Riku screamed in horror. Sora was sharing a similar expression.

"You're pregnant, sir." The doctor said. Riku grabbed the poor man by the front of his white coat and shook him roughly.

"I'm a MALE! You bastard! Don't you dare fucking play games with me or I'll fucking rip off you dick and feed it to you and blow-" Sora pried Riku off the scared shitless man.

"Riku, honey. Calm down."

"CALM DOWN! You want me to calm down?? This doctor is either playing some sick prank - which if I find out he is, he's going to be relieved of what makes him a male-" At this, Riku gave the man a dark glower, "Or I'm going to have a little mutant growing inside me?" Riku continued screaming, turning his attention back to Sora. His eyes watered and he sobbed into his hands. "I'm a freak! I'm a social recluse that's going into labor as man - what the hell am I going to do? Oh god, Sora - What the hell kind of joke are the gods playing!" Sora frowned, pulling his grief-stricken and freaking out boyfriend towards him.

"You're not a freak! You're not a social recluse, the gods aren't playing a prank, they gave us a blessing. It won't be a mutant…It'll be our little daughter or son growing inside of you." Sora said with a smile. Riku stared at him blankly. He looked at the doctor with a glare.

"How did this happen?" Riku growled, pointing at his flat stomach. 

"Well, you're what we call a  _hemorphidite_ _._ " The doctor explained. "A person born wit-"

"I know what a damned hemorphidite is, bastard!" Riku growled, jumping at the doctor. If it wasn't for Sora holding onto him so tightly, he would have shanked the man already. "That does not explain how the hell I'm pregnant…LAST TIME I CHECKED I DIDN'T HAVE A VAGINA!" Sora patted Riku's back in an attempt to calm his fuming lover.

"We-Well, you have a womb like any other female." The doctor said with a nod. He looked at Sora. "I am assuming you are his lover. Did you ejaculate inside of him?" Sora blushed and nodded.  _'Really? Did he really have to ask that question? I'm starting to think Riku needs to change doctors...'_ Sora thought. He glanced at Riku and saw that the plantinum haired boy was probably thinking the same - that or he was thinking on many ways to kill the doctor and get away with it. "That is how he became pregnant."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Riku screamed. "Last time I fucking checked, not even females can get pregnant by anal sex! OR SUCKING SOMEONE OFF!" Riku screamed. Sora blushed darkly.  _'Way to be blunt, love,'_ He grumbled inwardly. "No way in hell I am pregnant if a damned female can't even get pregnant the way I have sex!" Riku glared heatedly at the doctor.

"Riku has a point." Sora said with a frown.

"W-Well, we don't know how exactly, but there is a child inside of you." The doctor nodded again. "I will leave you two to think, I'll be right back." with those parting words, the doctor fled from the room. Sora looked at Riku, who was silently fuming.

"Are you…Are you going to keep it?" Sora asked slowly. Riku stared at him for a minute before placing a hand on his flat stomach. His whole demenor and mood shifted. He seemed uncertain.

"I…I don't know…I'm scared…" Riku whispered. "What if I'm not a good parent?"

"I'll be here to help you, Riku." Sora said with a smile. Riku looked up at him and grinned weakly.

"Okay….I'll keep it!"


	2. Starting....Anew?

"Arrrgh! Start, you stupid piece of crap!"

"You know, yelling at it isn't going to make it start..."

"How can you be so calm about this?! We're stuck in the middle of friggen no where!"

"Geez, Roxas...we're right in front of the gas station 10 minutes away from home. How is that even near the middle of nowhere?"

"Well, Sora, how do you suggest we get home?" Roxas growled.

"I will walk home, you stay here. Fair enough?" Sora grinned at his glaring twin. They were just coming from the grocery store. Roxas and Sora were planning on throwing another house party and just came from shopping for said party. They were on their way home - well until Roxas's car decided it didn't want to work anymore and promptly broke down on them  _right_ when they stopped to get gas.

"No! It is not okay!" Roxas growled. Sora peeked into the backseat.

"I think the ice cream is melting." Sora pointed.

"What?!" Roxas screamed in horror, pushing Sora out of the way. He peered into the back window and let out a scream of dismay. "My leather seats!" He cried, flinging the backdoor open.

"I told you to buy the tub...Who buys a bunch of boxed ice cream?" Sora raised an eyebrow as Roxas complained about the melting ice cream ruining his seats. "All you have to do is get a wipe and clean it off when we get home."

"My baby is sticky!" Roxas cried, ignoring Sora completely. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you call Axel, you dolt."

"Great idea!"

* * *

It took them 50 minutes to get home. Axel had took his time – and got more ice cream – to come get them, making Roxas complain even louder. "Why don't you just be grateful and shaddap," Axel had said when he finally arrived to give them a jump.

"I told you to by a new battery." Axel mumbled as he helped Sora and Roxas unload the car. After carrying most of the groceries inside, they sat down on the porch to take a break.

"Where did that moving truck come from?" Roxas asked. Both Axel and Sora stared at Roxas.

"Where have you been for the last hour?" Sora deadpanned.

"Seriously, Roxy." Axel snickered. "That truck as been sitting there for at least an hour now. How are you just noticing it?"

"I was busy!" Roxas growled.

"What? Busy crying about your sticky sheets?" Axel snickered.

"SEATS! MY STICKY SHEETS! I mean.. shit..." Axel and Sora burst into laughter. "Great, now the whole damn neighborhood – including our new neighbors – think I'm some sick, twisted, perverted, masturbater."

"Aren't you?" Axel asked with a snicker.

"Shut up." Roxas growled. Sora stood and stretched.

"Well, I'ma go over there and see if they need any help!" Sora said as he walked down the porch steps. Axel stood and Roxas followed.

"I wanna come!" Roxas chirped. Sora shook his head with a chuckle. When they got over to the truck, the most gorgeous man they had ever seen walk the earth hopped down from the back of the truck. His silver hair was tied back in a pony-tail that trailed down to his waist and glasses were perched on his nose. He was built like a rock. He was carrying two large boxes on his shoulders. The best thing about it was: he was shirtless and sweating.

"Are you quite done ogling my dad?" The three turned to see a slightly miniature, more feminine figure of the gorgeous man that just walked into the house.

"Eh...Err..." That was Axel, the man of many smooth words. Oh yeah...real smooth Axel. Sora and Roxas snickered at him.

"Sorry. Not everyday you see someone with Silver hair." Sora grinned.

"With a hot body!" Roxas added which was rewarded with a sharp jab in the ribs from Sora and a smack to the back of his head from Axel. "Hey!" The teen in front of them raised an eyebrow.

"Right..." He mumbled.

"This is Roxas and Axel," Sora introduced, gesturing to both of them. "and I'm Sora!" Sora grinned and stuck his hand out.

"Riku..." The teen replied back, staring down at Sora's hand. They all turned when they heard someone yelling from inside.

"Don't just drop it!" That's when tall, pale, and handsome came out the door grumbling irritably. He stopped and looked at Axel, Sora, and Roxas. He paused for only a moment before continuing what he was doing. Another silver haired person came out the door. Riku suddenly started laughing which had the silver look-a-like glare hatefully at him.

"Don't say anything!" He growled.

"I said nothing. I just laughed at you." Riku said with a grin. The other silver teen growled, stamped his foot, and walked back in the house, just for someone else – a female this time – to yell at him to help her move the boxes. Riku returned his gaze to his three new 'friends'. "So what do you want?"

"Who was that other guy?" Roxas asked. Sora jabbed him in the ribs again and Axel smacked him in the back of the head. "OW!"

"Ignore him. We just wanted to see if you guys needed any help." Sora said with a smile.

"Actually," That was Riku's father, who was sliding a vanity mirror off the truck slowly. "I could use a little help." He grunted as he finally managed to lift the mirror up. "Ri, grab that bag..." He was referring to the bag that got caught on the corner of the mirror. Riku grabbed the bag and followed after his father. A woman with silvery-blonde hair in a bun walked out of the house. She sighed as she walked over to the truck. She paused and looked at the three standing there.

"Um...Hello there." She offered a smile.

"Hey!" Sora smiled. "I'm Sora and this is my brother Roxas and our friend Axel. We live right next door!" He said. Her smile widened.

"Oh! Neighbors! Have you met my little sweetheart, Riku? Riku!" She turned and rushed into the house still yelling for Riku. The other silver haired boy came out grumbling hatefully.

"Its not fair!" He growled.

"It is fair." That was the father again.

"But dad-!" The older silverette shook his head. The teen huffed and stamped his foot. "It is not fair!"

"Stop being a drama queen and help mommy unpack the boxes for the kitchen!" The silver-blonde woman came back dragging her son with her. She grinned as she pushed Riku forward slightly. "This is my little bundle of joy, Riku!"

"Mooooom~!" Riku half whined. "I already met the weird neighbors!"

"Julia," The two looked over at the silver haired man standing in the truck with a small frown on his face.

"What did you break this time, Sephiroth..." She sighed as she walked over to him.

"You mean what Kadaj broke." Sephiroth mumbled. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because you love me!" Kadaj grumbled.

"You're no help!" Riku pointed out. Kadaj glared at him.

"Whatever! How else would you know what to put where?" Kadaj huffed, flipping his hair. He turned to walk back in the house. Julia shook her head slowly.

"Sometimes I wonder about that boy..." She mumbled.

"I wonder about him all the time." Sephiroth mumbled. He looked at the three standing there still and motioned them over. "We still have a couple more boxes left, couches, and a bed set.

"I told you that you shouldn't have bought it in bulk!" Riku said with a frown as he followed his mother in the house.

"Don't be silly sweetie!"

* * *

Hours later, all the boxes were brought in and sitting in the rooms they would be unpacked for. Julia and Kadaj had managed to unpack the whole kitchen already. The kitchen was beautiful. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen that had stools on one side which is where Axel, Sora, and Roxas were sitting with a glass of iced water. Kadaj was in the freezer messing with the ice maker while Riku was putting the rest of the dishes away. Julia and Sephiroth were upstairs putting the beds together. They would occasionally hear her cursing and telling Sephiroth to be careful not to break anything or hurt himself.

"So," Sora started. "You're living here alone?" Riku shook his head.

"No. I'm living here with that idiot." Riku said pointing his thumb at Kadaj. Kadaj looked miffed.

"I am not an idiot!"

"I swear I thought you were like 15 when I first saw you." Axel said taking a gulp of the water. He fanned himself by pulling on his sweaty shirt. "I need a shower."

"Nope. 22." Riku grunted. Kadaj smirked.

"We always do get mistaken for being younger, huh?"

"We?" Riku laughed. Kadaj glared at him.

"You look 28." Roxas said. Kadaj gapped at him.

"We look exactly alike! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Kadaj screamed.

"I sure hope my little Kadaj isn't 28." Julia said coming into the room with a chuckle. "That would make me old." She giggled as she grabbed the glass Riku was holding. "Your papi is all dehydrated and sweaty." She ran some water in the glass and Kadaj walked over with three cubes of ice. She left the room after that.

"We're having this party tomorrow!" Roxas said with a grin, gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh yeah!" Sora exclaimed with a grin. "Want to come?" Kadaj and Riku looked at each other then turned to Sora.

"No." "Sure!" They both answered at the same time. Riku glared at Kadaj.

"We have a lot of things to do, we can't go partying!"

"Who will be at the party?" Kadaj asked with a grin, ignoring Riku.

"Our friends. Some live around the neighborhood." Roxas said. Kadaj clasped his hands together.

"Excellent! This will be a great opportunity for us to mingle with the neighbors!"

"I don't want to!" Riku growled. Kadaj glared.

"MOM!" Kadaj yelled. Riku's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare!" Riku yelled, launching himself at Kadaj. The two fell to the ground with Riku on top covering Kadaj's mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Kadaj shouted behind Riku's hand.

"Yes my little brat?" Julia sauntered in the kitchen. She stopped and stared at her two sons wrestling on the floor. She turned to look at the three amused men sitting in the stools. "Did I just walk in on some bad porn?" Roxas spit out the water he was drinking and started laughing so hard he fell backwards off the stool. Both Kadaj and Riku were red in the face.

"MOM!" They both shouted. Axel snickered and Sora laughed so hard he had to lean against Axel for support. Sephiroth chose that time to walk in the kitchen. He frowned.

"Should I just walk away?" He asked. Julia grinned at him.

"I was only teasing!" She chirped happily. "Now what was it you wanted, Kadaj?" Riku and Kadaj stood up.

"Isn't it a good idea for us to go to a party tomorrow that these three," He gestured at Sora, Roxas, and Axel. "Are hosting so we can mingle and get to know the neighbors?"

"But I have stuff-" Kadaj clamped a hand over Riku's mouth.

"That's a great idea!" "Absolutely not!" Julia and Sephiroth looked at each other.

"I think I see where they get it from." Roxas whispered to Sora as they watched husband and wife glare at each other for a moment.

"They need to meet their neighbors!" Julia insisted.

"They need to unpack all this first!" Sephiroth said sternly as he gestured with his hands to the many unpacked boxes that were visibly sitting in the living-room stacked to nearly the ceiling.

"C'mon, Sephy! They need a break!"

Sephiroth snorted. "A break? A break from what? They didn't do anything! I carried everything in the house!"

"I carried in a bag!" Riku reminded him. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Yed. A bag. How could I ever forget that." He grumbled sarcastically.

"Oh come on honey. It's just one party. They can get most of the stuff unpacked after tomorrow!"

"What about now?!" Sephiroth growled.

"We'll do that for them while they explore the neighborhood with their new friends!" Julia chirped happily. Sephiroth and Riku stared blankly at her.

"Thanks mom!" Kadaj squealed and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Ah, no problem sweetie!"

"I thought this house was the start of them doing things on their own..." Sephiroth grumbled, massaging his temples.

"I agree with dad!" Riku huffed and crossed his arms.

"He's not getting you a car, give up with taking his side all the time." Kadaj snickered. Riku glared at him.

"This is better than television..." Axel mumbled. Sora and Roxas agreed.

"All we need his popcorn." Roxas commented. Sora and Axel nodded.

"And some soda!" Sora added. Axel and Roxas nodded.

"And some beer." Axel said. Sora and Roxas looked at Axel.

"No." They both said.

"So it's settled!" Julia squealed happily. "Go dress sexy, you two!" Riku gapped at his mother.

"What?!" He exclaimed. Kadaj chuckled.

"Already way ahead of ya, mom!" Kadaj ran to the steps.

"Honey, your room is to the left!" She called. "I set out some new clothes for you!"

"Thanks mom! I love you!" Kadaj yelled from upstairs. Riku groaned and slammed his head against the refrigerator. Sephiroth walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just bare with it for a few more days. When everything is unpacked, put away and done with, we'll be out of your hair majority of the time." Sephiroth said with a small smile. Riku returned his smile weakly.

* * *

They finally managed to leave the house. Riku was wearing a simple blue button up shirt and faded jeans while Kadaj was wearing tight leather pants and a leather jacket that was cut short to show his stomach but he had on a black shirt under it. They both had their hair out and over their shoulders.

"Seriously!" Riku yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you! It's summer and you're wearing leather like an ass."

"I only do it to annoy the hell out of you." Kadaj snickered.

"You're seriously not hot in that?" Axel asked.

"Oh...I'm really hot in this!" Kadaj grinned slyly and walked ahead of them slightly. Axel's gaze went straight down to Kadaj back side until Riku punched him in the arm and glared up at him.

"I may hate him but I don't want some pervert from next door staring at him like he's some piece of meat!" Riku growled. He huffed and walked ahead of him.

"Well...That's a new record for you, Axel." Roxas snickered. Axel glared at him. Sora sped up to catch up with Riku and Kadaj.

"So, where would ya like to visit first?" Sora asked with a grin. Riku looked at him briefly and turned his head and huffed.

"I didn't want to come in the first place!"

"How about you take us to get something to eat!" Kadaj said, rubbing his stomach. "I haven't eaten since forever!"

"You're always eating...I still wonder how you stay stick thin." Riku grumbled. Kadaj laughed happily and patted Riku's stomach.

"You'll get there, pudgy!"

"I am not fat!" Riku growled. He sub-consciously rubbed his stomach with a frown. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we can go to the deli my brother works at!"

"Why do we have to go there?" Roxas whined. Kadaj grinned.

"How old is your brother? Is he single?" Kadaj asked.

"Eh...He's 25 and taken." Sora said. Kadaj pouted.

"No fun..." He whined. Riku rolled his eyes.

"You never answered the question of how old you were." Roxas piped in. Kadaj raised an eyebrow.

"Give me 10 bucks and I'll answer your question." Roxas dug in his pocket with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. He produced his wallet and dug out 10 dollars and handed it to Kadaj.

"My answer is: None of your business." Kadaj grinned cheekily. Roxas gapped. Axel and Sora laughed.

"I can't believe you fell for that..." Riku said rolling his eyes. Sora pointed.

"There is the deli!"

"A deli?!" Kadaj cried in horror. "I thought you were taking us to a restaurant!"

"Ignore him...This is fine." Riku said with another roll of his eyes.

"Keep that up and your eyes will roll out of your skull!" Kadaj hissed. Riku stared blankly at him. Kadaj shivered. "Why do you and dad do that..."

* * *

They made it to the small deli, sitting at a table across from one of the booth-tables near the door. Kadaj had been eyeing Sora and Roxas a lot since they sat down. "What?" Roxas finally asked.

"You both look so familiar..." Kadaj mumbled. "Now that I look at you anyway." Kadaj looked at Riku. "Don't they look like my ex?"

"Which one..." Riku grumbled as he stared at the menu.

"The one with blonde hair and the pretty blue eyes." Kadaj said. He sighed dreamily. "He was the best boyfriend I ever had."

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"He dumped me..." Kadaj frowned. "Like all the others..." He grumbled lowly to himself. "But he moved to Spain, so..."

"Your own fault." Riku mumbled disinterestedly.

"Yeah...I'm ugly..." Kadaj laid his head down on the table. The three sitting across from them exchanged looks. At that time Cloud walked over to them.

"What are you doing over here?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Sora and Roxas grinned.

"Showing our new neighbors around!" Roxas chirped happily. Cloud looked over at the two silver heads. That was all he could make out because one had their head against the table and the other was deep in the menu.

"Nice catch...Twins for Twins?" Cloud asked with a smirk. Sora shook his head. "What would ya like? The usual?"

"Yeah! Oh, Riku? What do you and your brother want?" Riku sighed and placed the menu down. He looked up at Cloud and froze. Cloud's eyes widened.

"Oh..." Cloud mumbled. Riku grabbed Kadaj by the back of his hair and lifted his head up.

"Ow!" Kadaj hissed. He looked up and his eyes widened at Cloud. He stood abruptly and pointed "You!"

"Yeah...um..."

"You said you were moving to Spain!" Kadaj cried, gaining the few people who were in the deli's attention. Cloud sighed.

"Yeah...about that..."

"Liar!" Kadaj cried. He glared at Cloud hatefully. "I can't believe I liked you!" He stormed past the frowning blond. Riku sighed and stood. He shook his head at Cloud.

"I guess we'll see you later Sora, Roxas... redhead." Riku said nodding at them. He brushed past Cloud to catch up with his brother. Sora, Roxas, and Axel stared at Cloud in shock.

"Don't say it..." Cloud growled and walked away from the three. Roxas, Sora, and Axel exchanged looks.

"Well...this has been a weird day..." Axel mumbled.

"Should we go home?" Sora asked.

"I think we should go see if Kadaj is alright!" Roxas said.

"We barely know them." Both Axel and Sora said at the same time.

"Now is the best way to get to know them!" Roxas chirped. Sora and Axel frowned at him.

* * *

Kadaj had actually managed to run all the way home and to his room to jump on it and cry into the pillows. Julia was already sitting next to him on the bed and rubbing his back. Riku walked through the front door with a sigh. Sephiroth looked up from the book he was reading. "What happened?"

"Sora and Roxas and... the redhead person, took us to get something to eat. Kadaj saw Cloud there." Riku said sitting next to his father. Sephiroth sighed and closed his book.

"Did he explain why he was here?" Sephiroth asked.

"No...but he has brothers." Riku grumbled.

"Oh?"

"Our next door neighbors are his younger brothers." Riku said. Sephiroth rubbed his temples.

"This is just great...A note to you, do a thorough background check on all of your neighbors before moving into a house." Sephiroth sighed. Riku chuckled. He looked around.

"Wow...you guys did most of the boxes." Riku commented. Sephiroth chuckled.

"The only boxes left are the ones to your and Kadaj's room. Minus the clothes since your mother couldn't wait." Sephiroth explained. There was a knock at the door. Riku was getting ready to answer the door but Sephiroth had already gotten up.

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked. He raised an eyebrow at the three. "Are you three glued together or something?" Roxas laughed.

"No silly!" Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"We wanted to see if Kadaj was alright." Axel said.

"I'm fine." Sephiroth turned slightly, allowing for the 3 on the other side of the door to see Kadaj walking down the stairs behind Julia - for the stairwell was parallel to the front door, though a good distance away.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, sweet heart?" Julia asked with a frown. Kadaj smiled and nodded. She hugged Kadaj and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Remember we're only a phone call away, baby." She went over and hugged Riku and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Sephiroth walked over to Kadaj and grabbed his keys that were hanging on the hook next to the stairs. He gave Kadaj a pat on the back and a smile. He did the same when he walked past Riku before they both left out. Riku looked at the three still in his doorway.

"We're never getting rid of you people, are we?" Riku sighed. Roxas and Axel grinned.

"Nope!" Riku sighed.

"Come in then. Close the door behind you." He said and walked into the kitchen. Kadaj frowned and followed Riku. Axel plopped down on the couch and stared at the big flat screen TV.

"Can I watch the TV?" Axel called.

"Go ahead. Don't ask me where the remote is!" Riku called back. Roxas plopped down next to Axel and Sora walked into the kitchen with Riku and Kadaj. Kadaj was leaning against the counter and watching Riku look through the pantry and the fridge. "Looks like mom and dad went shopping."

"Yeah..."

"How about I fix your favorite food!" Riku said with a smile. He looked at Kadaj.

"Sure..." Riku's smile slowly melted away to a frown. He sighed.

"Kadaj..." Riku mumbled. Kadaj looked at him and they both stared at each other until their gaze slowly drifted to Sora.

"Eh...Sorry to intrude." Sora said. Kadaj just shrugged before walking out of the kitchen. Riku sighed as he watched him go.

"That so doesn't fit him..." Riku grumbled.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Being all grumpy, moping around, being all...depressed and stuff...That's usually what I do." Riku said. He looked at Sora. "Is your brother going to be at your party?"

"Naw. He said he was busy."

"Good. This party will do Kadaj some good." Riku said with a nod. Sora smiled.

"Definitely."

 


	3. Getting To Know You

Sora sat down on one of the stools and watched Riku cook. "What are you making?" he asked.

"I'm making Baked Ziti." Riku said as he stirred around onions in the skillet full of oil. He peppered some rosemary in the pan. He looked over his shoulder. "Staying for dinner?"

"Yeah!" Sora grinned. "Haven't eaten anything since this morning. Need any help with something?"

"You can get me a bowl." Riku said pointing at the cabinet next to the one above his head. Sora did as he was asked. He placed it on the counter and Riku lifted the pan to pour it in the glass bowl. He reached over to turn the boiling pot down. "Can you get me the ground turkey from the freezer?" Sora walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer.

* * *

About 35 minutes later, Riku put the Ziti in the oven and wiped his brow. He walked out the kitchen followed by Sora to see Axel and Roxas still sitting in the seat. Axel was wearing something different then what he came in with. "You went home that fast?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I took a shower at your house." Axel said. Riku walked past Axel – Knocking his feet off the coffee table – to sit in the loveseat next to the couch. He plopped down with a sigh. Sora sat next to him. Kadaj came down the stairs wearing a silk robe. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ugh...I thought you people left..." He grumbled under his breath. He turned and walked back up the stairs. Axel looked away and raised an eyebrow at Riku.

"Was he naked?" Axel asked. Riku shrugged.

"It  _is_  our house." He said.

"Touché." Axel mumbled. Kadaj came back down the stairs wearing lose fitting sleep pants and a tank top. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a soda. He shooed Sora off the loveseat. Sora got up and sat between Roxas and Axel. Kadaj laid across the couch with his feet across his brother's lap. Riku crossed his arms over Kadaj's legs and stared at the three on the couch.

"It's odd," Riku started. "You're in our house, watching our TV, and about to eat dinner with us...and all we know is your name and where you live."

"Sounds like Reno's many dates..." Axel and Roxas mumbled at the same time.

"Well, let's get to know each other." Sora suggested. "I'm Sora Strife, I like the color blue."

"Really, Sora?" Roxas snickered.

"It's a start." Riku said with a shrug. "Riku Takeshi. Hm...Favorite color...I guess it's blue but more greenish blue."

"Roxas Strife. Um...Orange!"

"Axel Sinclair...Well red is my favorite color."

"Kadaj Takeshi. I like all the colors but I have to say I like Silver and red the best." Kadaj took a sip of his soda before Riku snatched it from him and took a big gulp. "Hey!"

"What kind of music are you guys into?" Sora asked as Kadaj took his soda back from Riku.

"Anything loud!" Kadaj grinned. "I'm into metal, scremo, rock and roll, and some pop and hip-hop...actually I like everything but country music and classical music...ew...violins..." He grinned at Riku who glared at him.

"Well, I hate all music except Classical music." Riku growled.

"I'm on the same page as Kadaj here." Roxas and Axel said. Sora shrugged.

"I don't mind any music. I have to say, though, I really don't like scremo...and I can live without country music...well some country songs are okay I guess," Sora grinned.

"So you like classical music?" Kadaj asked. Sora nodded. "Play an instrument?"

"Well, I did play one when I was in high school."

"Wait, how old are you?" Kadaj asked.

"23."

"Really?" Kadaj tilted his head to the side. "I thought you were like...16 or something. Still in high school I mean."

"Do you go to college?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Same here!" Roxas grinned. Riku looked at Axel.

"Yup."

"What about you guys?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." Riku and Kadaj answered. Riku knocked Kadaj's legs off him.

"Its been an hour already." Riku mumbled. "Food should be done now."

"Really? I'm starved." Sora stood up.

* * *

After they all ate, they spent the rest of the night watching movies and laughing with each other. Sora yawned as the credits to the last movie they watched played. He looked at Roxas and Axel. They were half asleep. He looked over at Riku and Kadaj. They had fallen asleep leaning against each other. Looking at the clock, he gave a sigh. It was 2 in the morning. He stood and stretched. Before going over to Riku and Kadaj, Sora kicked Roxas and Axel on the leg. They both jumped and glared at him sleepily. "Its 2 in the morning." Sora whispered. Roxas and Axel stood as Sora walked past them. Both of them headed for the door waiting for Sora. Sora knelt slightly to shake Riku and Kadaj. Kadaj slapped his hand away and snuggled closer to Riku. Riku groaned and opened his eyes.

"What...?" He asked groggily.

"We're heading out now." Sora whispered. Riku yawned. He punched Kadaj on the arm and the other silver haired man growled and opened his eyes. He glared at Riku.

"Get up, bastard." Riku mumbled. He stood and walked after Sora.

"See you later, Riku." Sora said. The other two waved as they left the house.

* * *

"Axel, where is all the cheese..." Sora asked slowly. He was currently digging in the refrigerator for the cheese they had bought the day before. He was going to make some sandwiches plus some home-made cheese dip for the chips. The only problem was he couldn't find the cheese at all.

"I didn't bring it in, I thought Roxas brought the bag in." Axel said.

"What? I thought Sora did!" Roxas said.

"I thought Axel did..." There was silence as they all contemplated the implication of what was said.

"Oh my fucking god!" Roxas shouted, running out the house. Sora and Axel followed him out.

Roxas pulled a bag out of his car. "Now my car smells like rotten cheese!" He cried -though you couldn't really smell cheese at all in the car, Roxas continued to complain. They heard a chuckle. They turned to see Kadaj and Riku standing at the curb near a stack of boxes.

"Wow, you really love that car of yours, don't you?" Kadaj chuckled. Roxas blushed.

"Well...yeah..."

"Yeah. We heard you yesterday talking about some...sticky sheets and sticky seats?" Riku said with a raised eyebrow. Roxas's face burned darker. Axel and Sora laughed.

"You guys need any help clearing the boxes out?" Sora asked with a grin. Kadaj and Riku shook their heads.

"We're alright." They both answered at the same time and went back into the house.

"They are true twins..." Axel grumbled. Roxas and Sora looked at him.

"What do you mean?" They asked at the same time. Axel stared at them for a moment before just walking away. They went back into the house.

"I'm starving..." Roxas mumbled.

"Me too...where is your brother?" Axel grumbled. Sora shrugged.

"Hey! Let's go see if Riku fixed any breakfast!"

"We just met them and you wanna mooch off them already?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded. Axel grinned. "I like the way you think!" With that said, the three made their way next door. Sora rang the doorbell. The door open to reveal Kadaj in just a robe with a towel on his head.

"Why must you three always appear when I've just gotten out the bath!" Kadaj grumbled. He motioned for the three to come and he walked back upstairs. The three headed straight for the kitchen and sat down on the stools. Riku was currently at the stove making bacon.

"Hey Riku!" Sora greeted which made the silver haired teen jump, flinging the pan upwards which made the bacon fly up and on the floor. He turned and glared.

"What the hell?!"

"Eh...sorry?" Sora rubbed the back of his head. Riku growled as he picked up the bacon and tossed in the trash. He stalked over to the freezer just as Kadaj walked in.

"Morning." He said, stretching. He walked over and leaned against the island next to Axel and frowned. "Did you interrupt Riku from cooking?"

"Why are you people here anyway?" Riku grumbled as he opened the pack of bacon.

"For food!" Roxas chirped happily.

"Feed a bear once and it'll keep coming back for more..." Riku grumbled. He went back to the freezer to get even more bacon. "Don't get used to this..." Kadaj laughed.

"Aw...come on, Riri!" Kadaj exclaimed. "I always wanted a redhead!" He cooed as he pet Axel's hair. Axel chuckled.

"Don't you three have a party to set up?" Riku huffed under his breath.

"We don't have to decorate or anything. Just set out the food – hey! Riku, do you think you can cook for our party?" Roxas grinned. "If that ziti was anything to go by, you are an amazing cook!" A light pink blush dusted across Riku's face.

"I'm not a good cook." Riku grumbled lowly. "I just know how to read directions..."

"No, what we tasted was made by a master chief!" Sora grinned. Riku's blush darkened. He rubbed his face and grumbled something incoherently.

"Awwww!" Kadaj squealed. "Ri-ku is blushing!" They all shared a laugh, except Riku who continued to grumble inaudibly.

* * *

"Aaaaahh~!" Roxas sighed happily. He patted his stomach and grinned at Riku and Kadaj who just stared at the three. Kadaj and Riku's plates were still nearly full and they didn't even have that much. Sora, Roxas, and Axel – however – had a lot on their plates and they were done already. "That was delicious, Riku!"

"I can tell..." Riku replied dryly. Kadaj shook his head. When the two silver head beauties finished their breakfast, Axel grinned at Riku again.

"They always did say the way to a man's heart is through their stomach, and might I say you've got my heart,babe."

"Whatever..." Riku grumbled. Kadaj chuckled.

"You'll get used to his 'always in a sour mood' attitude." Kadaj grinned. Riku turned to glare at him.

"Ha Ha  _HA_!" Riku growled. Kadaj laughed and walked out the kitchen. Roxas and Axel followed. Sora stood up and walked next to Riku. He picked up a rag and dried the dishes Riku placed in the drainer.

"So, what are you going to college for?" Sora asked.

"I'm going for law but..." Riku trailed off slowly and blushed lightly. "I want to be a chief." Riku mumbled lowly. Sora's eyebrows rose.

"Aren't you already one?" Sora asked, nudging Riku slightly with a grin. Riku smiled lightly.

"Maybe..."

"What about Kadaj?" Sora asked. Riku's smile turned into a frown.

"He's going to be a lawyer." Riku grumbled. He went back into his sour mood as he washed the last dish rigorously. Sora plucked the dish out of Riku's hand before the younger could break it. Riku huffed and threw the rag down in the sink. He walked away from Sora stiffly.

"Hm.." Sora grumbled and followed Riku out. Kadaj was sitting in between Axel and Roxas. He had an album in his lap, pointing at pictures and telling them who it was and when it was taken. From time to time the three would laugh. Riku walked behind the couch and peeked over Kadaj's head. Sora followed his example.

"Wow, when you two were young, you can't really tell the difference between you." Roxas said pointing at the picture of the two standing next to each other. One was grinning at the camera while the other was a little off to the side and holding his arm.

"Well except," Axel started. He pointed at the picture of Kadaj. "You have shorter hair than Riku."

"It looks like you smiled more pictures than he did," Roxas added.

"And I'm nicer!" Kadaj grinned. Riku frowned. "Ha! I am the more talented and beautiful twin!" He chuckled. Riku rolled his eyes with a sigh. He moved away from the couch to walk up the stairs. Sora frowned.

 


	4. Opening Up

When Riku left up the stairs, Sora had followed after him. He looked at the four different rooms, trying to figure out which door Riku had went through. He remembered Julia yelling the other day that Kadaj's room was to the left. There were two doors farther down that could have been a bathroom or an extra room. Sora knocked on the door directly to his right. There was no answer. He knocked again but he heard a shift from inside. "Come in..." Sora opened the door to see Riku sitting against the wall on the floor with a book in his hand and two others sitting on the floor in front of him. One was a photo album and the other two were sketch books.

As Sora walked over to Riku, he looked around. There were a few paintings hanging around the room, many shelves with small items on it. There was a bookshelf with books of what looked to be novels, music books, and sketch books mixed together. Next to the bookcase was a computer desk with a laptop closed on top. On the table next to laptop was a violin case. Next to the computer table was a door that looked to be the closet. That was all on the wall directly across from Sora. To his right, which is where Riku was sitting, there was a king size bed with a night table to the left of it. Across from the bed was more books and a dresser with pictures on it. Next to the dresser was another door that was opened to reveal a sizable bathroom.

Sora sat down in front of Riku. "Are you okay?" He asked. Riku nodded silently. Sora picked up the sketch book. "Is this your sketch book?" As he asked, he flipped to the first page which was a little doodle. It was of clouds and random shapes but in the middle it read: 'To my dearest friend in the world, Riku. Happy sweet 16! Love Vanitus.' He flipped through the next few pages. The drawings were amazingly detailed. The few that were colored looked like they were taken by a camera and glued into the book. "Wow these are amazing." Riku nodded silently. "So, this Vanitus guy is your friend? He really did all this?"

"Was..." Riku whispered. Sora frowned at that.

"Was?"

"He died...a few days after he gave me this book." Riku whispered. He pointed at the second sketch book on the floor. "We all knew he was dying...there was nothing we could do...he knew it was coming soon..."

Sora sat the sketchbook in his hand down and picked up the one Riku pointed at. He flipped to the first page. There was no doodles or anything. There was a long passage though.

> " _Riku,_
> 
> _By the time you get this book, I'd probably be dead already. I want to say that I am not really all that sorry to be dying, but I am sorry that I am leaving you. You have been my best friend since we were in 1st grade and I'm happy I met you. You made me smile. You made me happy. After all the crap I've gone through, I still died with a smile knowing that you would always be there for me, even until the end. I wish I could be there for you until the end but I guess the gods had other plans for me. I want you to stay strong and don't give up your dream! I know it will be tough but stick to it. And you better not let me catch up here in heaven at too early an age or I'll kick your ass back down to earth!_
> 
> _Your loving friend,_
> 
> _Vanitus"_

The rest of the book were drawings of Riku and Vanitus together doing different activities. Some of the drawings were fantasy and others were realistic. Sora looked up at Riku who had tears in his eyes. "He was the only one that really understood me..." Riku whispered. "I miss him..." Sora suddenly pulled Riku to him. Riku's eyes widened slightly. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku, who tensed up even more.

"I'm not going to try and replace your friend, but, let me be that friend that will understand you from today until the very end." Riku relaxed and wrapped his arms loosely around Sora. He closed his eyes and let a few tears escape.

"Sure..."

* * *

"What kind of party is it anyway?" Kadaj asked. Roxas and Axel both had a photo album on their laps and Kadaj was now flipping through channels on the TV. Sora and Riku happened to be coming down the stairs at that moment.

"It's not a party, party. It's a...large gathering." Sora said. Kadaj turned and looked at him and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"A dinner party?" Kadaj asked. "Do we have to get all dressed up?"

"No, its a party plus food. Just some friends from the neighborhood coming over to dance to music and talk and stuff." Roxas explained. Kadaj looked at him and grinned.

"Yay! I still get to dress sexy!" He squealed happily, jumping up. He walked towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go pick something out now!" Riku watched as his brother walked up the stairs and disappeared into his room. He looked at Sora with a frown.

"I don't really want to go..." Riku grumbled as he made his way into the kitchen. Sora followed him.

"You should. It'll be fun!" Sora smiled cheerily. Riku grumbled something as he walked to the fridge. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Your brother asked me to cook for your party." Riku said, turning to look at him. He smiled slightly. "It will be a surprise."

"Finger food, right?"

"Of course." Riku nodded. Sora grinned.

"Thanks Riku!"

 


	5. The Party

**A Few Hours Later...**

Sora, Roxas, and Axel were done with the party preparations and most of their guests had already arrived.The music was up loud and people were already dancing. The door bell rang followed by a knock. Roxas happened to be standing nearby to hear it over the loud music. When he opened the door he grinned. "Hey Kadaj, Riku!" he moved out the way so the twins could walk through. Riku was holding two tin pans. He stepped in the house and Roxas took the two pans from him. "Geez, Riku, you went all out, didn't you?" Roxas laughed.

"That'll be $300." Riku said staring at Roxas with his hand outstretched. Roxas gapped at him.

"What? Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack…" Riku grumbled. "Well, the pans cost me $50, the seasonings prices came up to 75$ total, not to mention I cut my finger," He held up his bandaged finger. "Band-aids cost 2$."

"That's only 102$! Where did the other 98 come from?"

"198." Riku corrected. "That's for it being made."

"I like this guy!" The two looked up to see a blonde woman with a huge grin on her face. "Names Larxene!" She said, holding out her hand. Riku smiled slightly and shook it.

"Riku," He said with a nod.

"I like you, Riku," Larxene grinned. She waved and walked towards the kitchen. Only a few seconds later did Sora come out and head straight for Riku, Kadaj, and Roxas.

"Hey guys!" Sora greeted. Kadaj grinned at him.

"You're looking extra hot tonight," Kadaj chirped happily. Sora blushed lightly but grinned.

"You're not too bad looking yourself." Sora replied. Kadaj chuckled and walked past Sora to search for Axel. Sora looked back at Riku before Roxas dropped the foil pans in Sora's arms and glared.

"He is charging 300 for that!" Roxas yelled, throwing up his arms. "You're paying this time, Sora!" Sora looked at Riku.

"Seriously?" Sora asked. Riku nodded. "What if I paid you with a date instead?" Riku's eyes widened slightly.

"Huh?" Riku gasped. Sora chuckled.

"I said: how about I take you on a date instead?" Sora grinned when Riku blushed and bit his bottom lip. He mumbled something. Sora stepped closer. "What was that?" Riku leaned forward to whisper in Sora's ear.

"I said….I'll accept a check." Riku whispered. Sora blinked in surprise as he stared at Riku's no longer flushed face. The silver haired beauty had a sly smirk on his face. He patted Sora's chest and walked past him. Sora's face slowly split into a huge grin. He liked when they played hard to get.

* * *

Kadaj looked around the room that he was in. How on earth did he manage to get lost? The house was set up nearly identical to his house, though the bathrooms were different - which was the room he was trying to find.He ended up in someone's bedroom. He didn't know if it was Sora's or Roxas' - It couldn't have been Axel's because he learned the other man didn't really live with them but just visited nearly everyday. He looked around the room a bit more before he spotted a book on the nightstand that read 'photo album'. He walked over and picked it up. He gasped silently. The book was filled with pictures of himself and Cloud. He flipped through the pictures and he felt tears come to his eyes. He remembered where and when each picture was taken. He closed the book and sat down on the bed with it in his lap. A hand suddenly was placed on the back of his hand that was on the book. He jumped and gasped. He looked up and his eyes widened. "C-Cloud!" He exclaimed.

"I never would have guessed you were the nosy type." Cloud chuckled. Kadaj looked guilty. He handed the photo album back to Cloud and looked down. Cloud sat down next to Kadaj and sighed. "I didn't lie to you, Kadaj." Kadaj looked at Cloud.

"What?"

"I really did go to Spain." Cloud said. He looked at Kadaj. "I only stayed for a month; my parents had died and I had to be there to hear the will….I didn't go back to Spain after that…" Cloud sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Cloud!" Kadaj whispered.

"It's okay….It never crossed my mind that I had hurt you….It wasn't my intention, believe me…" Cloud sighed. Kadaj looked at him.

"I…still love you…" Kadaj said quietly. Cloud looked at Kadaj. Kadaj leaned forward, close enough for their breath to mingle. The two stared at each for a moment longer before Cloud leaned over towards him. They bumped noses briefly before their lips met in a chaste kiss. Kadaj tilted his head to the side slightly to deepen the kiss. He moaned lowly when Cloud swiped his tongue against his lips. Kadaj placed a hand on Cloud's chest as the older man wrapped his arms around him. Slowly, Cloud came back to his senses and pulled back away from Kadaj quickly.

"I-We can't, Kadaj…." Cloud said with a frown. Kadaj frowned as Cloud let go of him.

"Why? I love you still…You obviously still love me because of how you kissed me!" Cloud stood up and faced away from Kadaj.

"We can't, Kadaj! We can't be together."

"Why?" Kadaj was quickly becoming irritated with Cloud. Cloud turned to look at Kadaj with a frown. "Why can't we be together!"

"Because he's dating me." Kadaj and Cloud's gaze shot over to the door to the newcomer.

 


	6. Mark My Words

_"I said….I'll accept a check." Riku whispered. Sora blinked in surprise as he stared at Riku's no longer flushed face. The silver haired beauty had a sly smirk on his face. He patted Sora's chest and walked past him. Sora's face slowly split into a huge grin. He liked when they played hard to get._

Riku took a sip of the canned soda in his hand as he leaned back against the wall. He was silently watching everyone while they talked, danced and laughed with each other. More than once he'd hear his brother's voice amongst the loud crowd but he ignored him for the most part. "As much as I love how beautiful a work of art you are," Riku jumped slightly at the whispered words. He cut his eyes to the brunette standing next to him with a frown. "Why are you standing here being a wall flower?"

"I don't know these people," Was Riku's simple response. "And if you remember, I didn't even want to come in the first place," Riku huffed and turned his face up. Sora chuckled.

"But you came," Sora pointed out. Riku glared at him.

"I only stayed because I'm still waiting for my money! And for you taking so long, I'm charging an extra 100$ for wasting my time," Riku growled. Sora laughed.

"I'm serious," Sora said. Riku stared at him blankly.

"I am serious as well," Riku deadpanned. Sora blinked before grinning. He grabbed the canned soda from Riku's hand and grabbed his wrist. "Hey-!"

"Come on," Sora said and dragged Riku into the kitchen. There were three girls in there talking to each other. "Hey girls!" The three looked at them. "I'd like you to meet-"

"Oh! We already met! Axel introduced us!" The shortest girl said with a large grin. "He's Kadaj-" Riku glared at her.

"No…My name is not Kadaj. My name is Riku…We're not even identical," Riku growled. He turned away from them and walked out the kitchen. Sora rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh.

"Well! He's rude," The short girl mumbled.

"He's just shy," Sora defended weakly. The busty woman – Tifa - rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…And I'm cup sized double D," The kitchen was silent.

"Right…" Sora mumbled slowly as he backed out the kitchen. The shortest one – Yuffie – snickered.

"Cya, Sor-Sor! And tell that grumpy old guy I'm sorry!"

"Yuffie! That's not nice," The brunette –Aerith - next to her scolded. She smiled at Sora.

* * *

Sora sighed as he found Riku back in his spot leaning against the wall with a soda in his hand. "C'm-"

"No," Riku growled, glaring at Sora. "I am going to stand here and drink my soda and I will wait for two things and two things ONLY. I will wait for you to pay me my $400 and I will wait for Kadaj to get tired and bored so we can go home!" Sora held up his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Sorry, sorry! I was only trying to get you to loosen-" Sora stopped mid-sentence at the murderous look Riku was currently giving him. Sora grinned nervously. "I'll go get my check book!" And with that, Sora rushed off. Riku returned his attention to the party goers. He had lost track of Kadaj. He sighed.

"Hey," Riku's attention snapped to the tall blonde that stopped in front of him. He frowned. "Didn't think you'd be here,"

"Why? Because I'm socially unacceptable?" Riku narrowed his eyes at the blonde. Cloud raised his hands.

"I didn't sa-"

"Whatever," Riku grumbled. He sat the can of soda down. "Tell your brother he can give me my money tomorrow." Riku said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cloud asked.

"Home," Riku said as he left. Cloud sighed and shook his head. He turned to go towards the steps but nearly ran over Sora since the younger was standing behind him.

"Where did Riku go?" Sora asked. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"He went home but he said something about you giving him his money tomorrow," Cloud said. He stared at his brother. "You should get out before it's too late." Sora stared at Cloud in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"They're all crazy…" Cloud mumbled. Sora frowned. "Trust me, I dated his brother and if they're twins, I can almost imagine how Riku really is," Sora rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…I'll keep that in mind…" Sora grumbled. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I forgot something," Cloud said. Sora rolled his eyes again.

"I won't keep you," Sora walked back into the kitchen and Cloud headed for the stairs.

* * *

Riku yawned as he stood from in front of the TV. He went to the door as someone had been knocking. He rubbed his eye as he opened the door to reveal Sora there with the tin pans. "What do you want?" Riku mumbled sleepily.

"I came to return your pans, to pay you, and to see if Kadaj is okay," Sora said.

"Kadaj is sleep," Riku said as he moved aside for Sora to walk in. Sora went to the kitchen and placed the pans on the counter. "Are those empty?" Sora nodded.

"Everyone loved them," Sora said as he turned to look at Riku. He handed Riku three 100$ dollar bills. Riku blinked.

"Uh…"

"I was only able to get 300," Sora said with a grin. "Damn ATM clunked out," Sora shrugged.

"Thank you," Riku mumbled as he tucked a loose strand of his hair behind his ear.

"You know," Sora grinned as he followed Riku to the front door. "I could still take you out for dinner to make up for that last 100$!"

"If you can afford to take me out to dinner, you can afford to give me my money," Riku said with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, I told you I don't want to,"

"Actually," Sora smirked. "You didn't say no! You just said you take checks!"

"Well, now I'm saying no," Riku said as they stopped at the front door. Sora crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm gonna take you out one day!" Sora said with a firm nod. "Mark my words," Riku rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I bet you will," Riku mumbled sarcastically.

"Good night, Riku," Sora said with a smile. Riku opened the door and watched as Sora walked out.

"Good night, Sora," Riku mumbled back.


	7. Job Hunting

_"Good night, Riku," Sora said with a smile. Riku opened the door and watched as Sora walked out._

_"Good night, Sora," Riku mumbled back._

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_ **

Riku grumbled something irritably as he slapped his alarm off. He sighed as he got up to get ready for the day. A few minutes later found him walking down the stairs, fully dressed and brushing out his hair. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he heard the TV. With a frown on his face, he walked into the living room. "How the hell did you people get in here?" Riku growled as he saw Sora, Axel, and Roxas lounging on the couch watching TV.

"Kadaj opened the door," Axel explained with a shrug.

"Why are you here? I hope you're not waiting on food…" Riku narrowed his eyes.

"Naw, Kadaj actually asked for a tour around town." Riku rolled his eyes and walked in the kitchen. Sora followed after him. Riku grabbed an apple and turned to leave the kitchen, taking a large bite. He gasped and almost dropped the apple when he came face to face with Sora.

"Really?" Riku sighed.

"What are you doing today?"

"I am going job hunting," Riku said, stepping around Sora.

"What university do you go to?"

"Kingdom University of Law," Riku supplied.

"KUL, I thought as much," Sora grinned. "I go to Keyblade University, right behind KUL! There's a café right across from KUL, too,"

"I saw, but there was no help wanted sign in the window."

"I know the co-owner! I can get you in there!" Sora said with a grin. Riku gave him a skeptical look as the brunette followed him out the door.

"What's in it for you?"

"You let me take you on one date,"

"Pass," Riku deadpanned without missing a beat as he increased his walking pace.

"Oh, c'mon, Riku!"

"You barely even know me….why do you want to date me?"

"Honestly, it was at first because you were hot," Sora said. "But I want to now because you're so mysterious and I want to get to know the  _real Riku_ , not the  _Riku_  you show to everyone you don't know!" Sora quickly added when Riku gave him a dirty look.

"This is the real Riku: A depressing, socially retarded, cryptic, asshole." Riku said with a shrug. Sora frowned.

"I don't think you're socially retarded. I think you're just shy."

Riku snorted a laugh and stopped walking to regard Sora. "Me? Shy? Shy is defined as easily frightened. I am anything but!"

"Shy is also defined as a person disposed to avoid a person or thing. They are also sensitive, indifferent or reserved." Sora said. Riku glared at him and walked away. "Riku wait-"

"Leave me alone…" Riku growled. Sora sighed.

"Riku-"

"Don't you have school?" Riku snapped. Sora raced in front of Riku and stopped the younger from walking on.

"I apologize…." Sora sighed. Riku's glare softened a tiny bit - keywords being 'a tiny bit'."Forget about the date. I'll still get you that job, though,"

"Fine…"

* * *

"And here we are," Sora said with a grin as he held the door open for Riku to walk in. Riku gave Sora a blank look before walking in.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Both Riku and Sora looked at the brown haired male behind the counter. He wasn't looking at them; he was messing with the register.

"Hey Leon," Sora said with a grin. "This is my friend, Riku," Leon looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I think we've met but I don't recall your name being Riku," Leon said. Riku glared at him. He turned and began to walk out the café but Sora caught his arm and dragged him back.

"You probably met his brother, Kadaj – Wait how?"

"Your brother and Axel just left," Leon explained. Sora furrowed his brow for a minute.

"They probably took Roxas's car and we walked…I see," Sora grumbled. "Anyway, I know we need help in h-"

"I'm not giving your friend a job because he's your friend." Leon deadpanned.

"Aw c'mon, Leon!"

"I made that mistake when I hired Yuffie…I refuse to do so again."

"But Riku is different!"

"Yeah...I bet he is," Leon closed the register and walked from behind the counter.

"PLEASE LEON!" Sora begged.

"Sora," Riku frowned. Sora looked at him. "Don't beg for me a job. If he doesn't want to hire me, I'll just find somewhere else,"

"The library is hiring," Leon offered helpfully as he walked towards the back. "Decent pay, decent hours, quiet atmosphere,"

"Perfect," Riku mumbled as he walked to the door. "Show me the library, will you, Sora?"

"Sure," Sora grumbled as he followed behind the younger.

* * *

Sora led Riku to the library and held the door open for him. They walked up to the main desk and the purple haired man sitting behind it slowly looked up. "May I help you two gentlemen with something?" He took a quick look over Sora and smirked. "Oh…hello there Sora. Your brother was here earlier," he looked at Riku. "And you must be Kadaj's twin brother since you look a bit like him," Riku smiled slightly.

"Yeah…"

"So what brings you here? Showing the new person around?" the man sat the book he was reading down and grinned.

"Something like that," Sora said rubbing the back of his neck. "Zexion do you have any job openings? Leon said-" Zexion sighed.

"Leon, Leon, Leon…" Zexion shook his head. "I actually don't have any job openings….I closed that when Yuffie tried to apply," Sora snickered. "But then again," Zexion looked at Riku with a grin. "I guess I can use some more help around here,"

"Really? That's awesome!"

"When can you start, moonlight?" Zexion smirked at Riku.

"Its Riku and I can start whenever," Riku said with a smidget of annoyance in his voice.

"Excellent…how about in two days?"

"That's perfect," Riku said with a nod.

"Now if you were planning on catching up with your Axel and your brother, I believe they were going to get something to eat at Tifa's bar,"

"They went to eat at a bar?" Riku asked with a frown.

"It's more of a Tavern," Sora explained. "C'mon, I'll show you! Tifa is an excellent cook…Say…why don't you work there instead? Gives you experience in a professional kitchen! You can always use Zex as a back-up job~"

"Hey!" Zexion frowned.

"I don't know…" Riku mumbled as he looked at Zexion. "He did already offer one…"

"If you prefer to cook with Tifa, that's fine," Zexion said with a shrug. "You're always welcomed here. Extra help is not needed but it's also appreciated!

"Cool! Now we have you a back-up job and we have you a potential job! Let's head over to Seventh Heaven now!" Sora grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"I can walk fine on my own!"

* * *


	8. Let's Just Hang

_"Cool! Now we have you a back-up job and we have you a potential job! Let's head over to Seventh Heaven now!" Sora grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him towards the door._

_"I can walk fine on my own!"_

"NO, NO WAY, HELL NO, HELL FUCKING NO, IIE, NUNCA, NON, ANI, MEIYOU!" Riku growled as he stormed out of Seventh Heaven.

"I didn't know you were multi-lingual....come on Riku!" Sora mumbled the first part before exclaiming and chasing after the fuming platinum haired male.

"Absolutely not! I am not working in the same vicinity as that beast!" Riku hissed. Sora rolled his eyes as he followed after him. They had just come from Seventh Heaven to see if Riku would want to work there. Once he saw who the cook was, he refused to stay in there a minute longer. Sora was now chasing after the peeved silverette, trying to talk him into it. The silver haired male was not hearing any of it.

* * *

Riku sighed as he lounged on the couch with a bowl of cereal in hand (He was sitting on the couch with his body facing forward but with his feet up on the couch bent at the knees and along the couch taking up two out of the three cushions) . He flicked through channels with the remote and settled on some morning cartoons. He heard the front door open and close. He looked over and saw Axel standing in front of the door. "Oh….hey…redhead…." He leaned against the arm rest.

"It's Axel," Axel supplied. "Where is your brother?" Riku looked around the room.

"Not in here," He shrugged uninterestedly and returned to watching cartoons. Axel raised an eyebrow. He walked over to sit next to Riku's feet.

"Whatcha watching?" Axel asked.

"TV." Riku replied shortly.

"No…what are you watching on the TV?"

"TV," Riku replied again.

"No…the show name smartass," Axel growled. Riku glared at Axel.

"TEE. VEE." He snarled. He hit info on the remote and sure enough the name of the show was  _TV_. "Don't  _you_ feel like an ass," Riku growled. He shut the TV off and walked towards the kitchen. "Kadaj, your friend is here! Hurry up and get rid of him!" After a few minutes of waiting, he heard the front door open and shut again. He sighed as he poured his cereal down the drain and washed it out. He gasped when hands covered his face.

"Guess who-" The voice didn't really register in Riku's mind. All he knew was that there was a stranger in the house with his hands on his face and his face in his neck. Automatically, Riku dropped the bowl in the sink and grabbed the hands. He maneuvered the hands quickly in one hand and pulled down, using the person's own weight to catapult him over his shoulder. The person flew over him and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Riku gasped again as the winded male on the floor groaned in pain.

"Oh my gawd! I'm so sorry, Sora!" Riku kneeled down and placed a hand on Sora's chest. "Are you okay?"

"I'll….I think….I'll live…." Sora wheezed as Riku helped him sit up. Riku bit his lip.

"Um…uh…I'll get you some water!"

"I…don't think…I can't…really breathe….water…not so…good…need air…" Sora wheezed.

"Where am I going to get air from?" Riku was beyond panicking. "Whatever you do, don't die on my floor! I don't think our house insurance covers that!" Riku quickly stood and made a glass of cold water.

"Air!" Sora wheezed.

"You're surrounded by air! Breathe in, dammit!" Riku shouted and dropped back next to Sora. Sora pulled Riku to him and pressed his lips to the silverette's. Riku's eyes widened. He pushed the brunette away from him and his face flushed deeply red.

"I feel better now," Sora said with a grin. Riku handed the brunette the water and stood quickly.

"Uhm…ok…good…" Riku mumbled quickly and went back to washing out the bowl. "Just….never do that ever again….I might kill you next time,"

"I learned my lesson," Sora said with a chuckle. He stood from off the floor and watched Riku. "So, got any plans for the day?" Riku shook his head. "How about me and you hang out?"

"Why?" Riku turned to look at Sora. Sora shrugged.

"You don't have plans; I don't have plans….let's make plans together! We don't have to go out the house….we can just stay here and watch a bunch of movies and talk and stuff," Riku looked down at the floor. What did he have to lose?

"Okay…." Riku grumbled. Sora grinned.

"Yay!" He squealed. Riku slowly brought his gaze up to Sora and both his eyebrows rose.

"Did you just…"

"No….Let's never speak of this again…."

"Right…" Riku said slowly. "Anyway….what kind of movies do you want to watch?"

"Oh! Let's watch some horror and some comedy and some romance!" Sora exclaimed. Riku nodded and led the brunette into the living room.

"What should we watch first?"

"Let's watch some horror first! And then we can watch romantic comedies!" Sora suggested. Riku nodded.

* * *

It was now dark outside. They were on their 5th horror movie. Riku was pressed into Sora's side, gripping the front of his shirt tightly as he stared at the TV screen with wide eyes. "Why did I let you talk me into watching these?" Riku mumbled. Sora grinned and wrapped his arm tighter around Riku.

"I didn't think you'd be so terrified of it! We can start on those comedies now," Sora suggested. Riku pulled away from Sora and turned the DVD off. He sighed in relief and popped in the first DVD he could find. Riku walked back over to the couch and took on his previous position of snuggling up to Sora. Sora grinned. It was pretty obvious the silver haired teen wasn't  _fully_ aware of what he was doing. If he were, he'd probably be yelling at Sora right about now. "So Riku, what's your situation?"

"Huh?" Riku glanced up at Sora briefly before turning his attention back to the movie.

"I mean...Like you said you're going to KUL but you want to be a chef, what gives?" Sora looked at Riku.

"I come from a family with a history of being involved in the law field. My father and his father before him were SOLIDER generals. My mother used to be a paralegal before she became a forensic scientist. My grandmother on my father side was into the science field more than the law field but she still studied law...My older brothers are both SOLIDERs. My brother Loz is a Ranger while Yazoo is a weapon's specialist. Kadaj is going to be a lawyer....which I think fits him pretty well..." Riku grimaced before continuing. "...I never really put much thought into what field....Kadaj says I should be a Legal Secretary....only because I  _get anal about organizing things_...."

"Well...you're also multi-lingual so that helps," Sora added. Riku glanced at him.

"How do you know the job specifications for a legal secretary?" Sora shrugged.

"My mom used to study law," Sora said. He turned towards the movie and smiled sadly.

"What were you parents like?" Riku asked suddenly. Sora looked back towards Riku, but the other male wasn't looking at him.

"Well...My mom was a stay-at-home mom but she went back to school to study law. My dad encouraged her...He was a doctor. A heart surgeon to be exact," Sora looked back towards the TV. "They were always encouraging Roxas, Cloud, and I to follow our dreams....to do what we wanted to do and not let others tell us what we should do.." After that quiet speech, Riku went silent. Sora glanced at him in the corner of his eye when he felt the other male lean against him. Sora let a small smile grace his face as he turned to look back at the TV. 


	9. Do You See What I See?

_It was pretty obvious the silver haired teen wasn't_ fully _aware of what he was doing. If he were, he'd probably be yelling at Sora right about now._

Sora yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. There was something warm on top of him. Cozy…hmmm….He gasped as that cozy warm thing on top of him began to move and…he noticed that same warm cozy thing on top of him that was moving was also pressed against something warm and not so cozy in between his legs. He groaned and tried to get his eyes focused on the warm silver fuzzy cozy thing on him. Suddenly, he snapped in focus and he grinned widely. That warm, cozy, fuzzy thing that was on top of him rubbing against something warm and not so cozy between his legs was Riku. "Well, good morning to you too," Sora mumbled as Riku shifted and looked at him. A moment of silence passed before Riku let out a surprised shout and scrambled off of Sora, dropping the blanket that had been covering the two.

"What are you doing in my ro-" Riku stopped and looked around. They weren't in his room. They were in the living room. "What are you doing in my house!" the silverette decided. Sora chuckled.

"We were watching movies all last night, remember?" Sora sat up on the couch and stared at Riku who was now sitting on the ground and staring at it.

"Oh yeah….I almost forgot…." Riku frowned as he smelled something cooking.

"I see you two are awake," Kadaj chuckled from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Morning, Kadaj!" Sora greeted with a grin. Riku grumbled a greeting himself and stood up.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kadaj chirped happily before leaving the room.

"Is it edible?" Riku grumbled as he followed his brother into the kitchen.

"Well Axel and Roxas seemed to enjoy it since their plates are already gone!" Kadaj grinned happily.

"Why do I get the feeling they think everything is edible," Riku rolled his eyes.

"Want seconds?" Kadaj asked.

"No thanks," They both said with a grin. Sora blinked.

"You don't want seconds?" Sora asked. Axel and Roxas turned to him and Axel shook his head.

"Shut up," He mouthed.

"I take that as a 'they normally eat more than one serving' which brings us to the implication that your cooking sucks," Riku said with a snicker. Kadaj pouted.

"Do you guys really hate my cooking?"

"Well…." Roxas mumbled.

"I love it!" Axel said.

"Then have some more!"

"I'm….really full,"

"If you don't like it, I don't mind," Kadaj huffed. "I'm obviously not the cook of the house. I won't be mad or sad if you don't like it,"

"Then….I REALLY don't like it…." Axel sighed.

"Well!" Kadaj glared. "You didn't have to say it like that!"

"Hey Sora," Riku looked at Sora as the three argued in the background.

"Yup?"

"What is there to do around this town?"

"Well-"

"WELL THAN EAT SOME MORE-"

"How about you just show me…." Riku grumbled. "Gimme a tour of your school if that will take longer," He gave a pointed look at the three other males. Sora snickered and nodded.

* * *

"See," Kadaj said with a smirk as Axel and Roxas sighed. "I told you my plan would work. I know my brother well and the one thing he hates the most is pointless arguments!"

"I see," Axel said.

"Now what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?"

"Spy on them and make sure they get together!" Kadaj said with a nod.

"Sound devious…I'm in," Axel said with a grin. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I got nothing better to do so sure…"

* * *

**5 Hours later**

"The school is huge," Riku mumbled as he and Sora left the school's campus. "Even more so than it looks from the outside....way bigger than KUL,"

"Yup!" Sora said with a grin. "Hey, you hungry?"

"Actually…I am….We didn't eat breakfast, remember?"

"Alright! My treat,"

* * *

**3 days later….**

Riku was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. He had been trying and failing miserably to fall asleep for the past 2 hrs. He looked at the clock. It was now midnight. He groaned and sat up. He had been thinking. And what he had been thinking about was making him mad. And because it was making him mad, he was thinking even more and harder. And because he was thinking so hard because he was mad, he couldn't get to sleep. He sighed and slipped out of bed and out of his room. He silently and slowly padded bare-foot to his brother's room and opened the door. "Kadaj?"

"Mhnn…?" The lump on his brother's bed moved.

"Kadaj," Riku whispered again as he walked fully in the room. The covers slowly slid from over Kadaj's head and he blinked blurrily at Riku.

"Riku?" Kadaj yawned. "Whatcha wan….at 12 in darungring…." He yawned again, after glancing at his bedside clock. Riku sat on Kadaj's bed and stared at the ground.

"I can't get to sleep…"

"Emf….Why?" Kadaj scooted back some and pulled the cover up and Riku slipped in.

"I….keep thinking about Sora…." Riku mumbled, glad for the lack of light since his face was burning red.

"That's nice…" Kadaj mumbled.

"No! It's not!" Riku growled. "I can't get him out of my head! And since that kiss I've been dreaming about him in not so innocent ways!" There was silence. "Kadaj?" Riku frowned. Did that bastard just fall asleep on him?

"Did you say you kissed Sora?" Now the other sounded wide awake.

"Yes I-"

"Oh my gosh! My baby brother got his first kiss and I missed it! When was this?" Kadaj sat up and stared down at Riku.

"Kadaj, we're the same age…."

"So? Don't change the subject and tell me when this happened!"

"About 3 days ago…"

"WHAT! And you're just now telling me this? Oh my gosh I have to call mom and tell her that her baby is finally growing up!"

"Kadaj, we're the  _same_ age! I don't how I can stress that en-"

"I was talking figuratively, smart-ass! Now tell me how it felt! Did you kiss him or did he kiss you? Did you move your mouth right? Did he dominate the kiss or did you? Did you place your hands in the right spot? Did he grasp your face gently or did he grope- if he groped you roughly and kissed you roughly I'm going to kill him- though you probably got some-"

"KADAJ!" Riku interrupted the other male's rant. "He kissed me. It was just him pressing his lips against mines! He used the excuse of him not having air or whatever because I thought he was an intruder and I kinda flipped him over me and knocked the wind out of him," There was silence.

"That's not romantic at all," Kadaj sighed. "You need to work on you-"

"KADAJ! What do I do? I don't want to think about it because then I won't get sleep and if I don't get sleep I'll get cranky and if I get cranky I won-" Kadaj covered Riku's mouth.

"You're in love with him," Kadaj stated. Riku pulled his brother's hand away.

"No I'm not!"

"Denial is the first step!"

"It is not! I'm not in love with that perverted fiend!"

"You so are!" Kadaj grinned widely.

"I so am not!"

"That was not even grammatically correct so I  _know_ you love him! Or at least like him a whole lot!"

"NO!"

"Tsk tsk, what did mother tell you about lying? Your nose will grow like Pinocchio!"

"You lie all the damn time-"

"You have to admit, you're at least a little bit attracted to him. If he was anyone else, you'd probably have gutted him right now after all the things he's pulled already…." Kadaj snickered. Riku sighed.

"But…how do I know if he really likes me back?" Riku whispered, all of a suddenly feeling uncertain.

"Are you crazy? Do you not see what I see? He's always flirting with you and trying to have your attention all the time. The guy practically drools all over you and doesn't even pay any mind to me at all,"

"Why do all of our conversations always lead back to you?"

"Because I'm sexy and you know it,"

"Whatever….so how do I solve my problems?"

"You mean your wet dreams?" Riku's face went red.

"D-Don't….NO!"

"Masturbation is always the answer to everything!"

"What? No its not and I'm not-"

"Ask me a question then."

"What…?"

"I'll show you…"

"…."

"I take it your silence is often mista-"

"You say that quote and I'll suffocate you in your sleep…" Riku growled.

"Aww…I always knew you loved me," Kadaj chuckled.

* * *

**1 Week Later…**

"My god…why did school have to start again?" Sora groaned. Axel and Roxas sighed in agreement.

"That had to be the shortest month I ever did have!" Roxas whined. Axel and Sora both continued walking past Roxas as the other stopped in front of his car. "Where the heck are you guys going?"

"The twins," They both answered at the same time. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You two are just…ugh…"

"In love?" Axel smirked.

"In love with what?" Axel jumped as he stared at Kadaj.

"Oh…wha…nothing! SHAMPOO!" Axel blurted. Kadaj blinked. He yelped when he was pushed into Axel and out of Riku's way.

"Move," Riku grumbled. "You and your weird friends are in my way,"

"Aw….that really hurt, Riku!" Sora pouted.

"Why? Because I called you weird? You obviously are!"

"No….because you didn't refer to me as your friend," Sora's pout deepened. Riku raised an eyebrow. "Am I your friend?"

"Sure…." Riku said. Sora squealed happily.

"Yay!"

"Did you just…" Kadaj trailed off. Sora pointed at the three.

"No….never speak of it…"

"Right…"Kadaj mumbled. He looked up at Axel. "Now! Take us to school!"

"I never agreed to coming with you people!" Riku hissed as he was dragged along with them.

"You never disagreed either!"

* * *

In the end, Riku ended up stuffed in the back with Kadaj and Sora. Sora was sitting behind Roxas, Kadaj was sitting behind Axel, and Riku was sitting the middle. "I promised Namine I'd pick her up," Roxas said as he pulled to a stop.

"Alright, I'll hop in the back," Axel said as he got out of the car. Kadaj scooted over and leaned against Riku as Axel got back in the car. As he sat back down, a blonde girl came out of the house they were in front of and ran to the car.

"Sorry if you were waiting long," She said with a smile.

"Naw, we just got here," Roxas said with a grin. "Oh!" Roxas gestured to the back. "If you haven't met them yet or if you forgot, this is Riku and Kadaj. They're the twins that moved in next door to me and Sor," Namine turned and smiled.

"Hello there," She smiled. "I'm Namine,"

"Nice to meet you, Namine," Riku and Kadaj said at the same time.

"Aww…You guys are just like Roxas and Sora," She giggled.

"What do you mean?" Roxas and Sora asked at the same time. Axel snickered while Namine giggled again. Silence passed through the car. Kadaj nudged Riku and nodded his head towards Sora. Riku raised an eyebrow. Kadaj spread his legs and huffed.

"I'm so squished!" Kadaj whined. Riku glared at him.

"Keep your legs closed then?" Riku growled.

"Nooo! You have to move!"

"Where am I going to move to? We're inside a moving vehicle made for 5 people to fit comfortably," Riku hissed.

"Sit on Sora's lap then! You're squishing me!"

"What?" Riku's face flushed red as he glared at Kadaj.

"Riiiiiikuuuuuu!" Kadaj whined.

"No!" Riku screeched.

"Please baby brother?"

"We're the  _same age_!" Riku yelled. "But sometimes I wonder!"

"Pretty please?" Kadaj pouted. Riku hissed at him.

"I wouldn't mind," Sora said with a shrug. Riku glared at him.

"Go ooooon!" Kadaj pushed Riku into Sora. "C'moooon….my legs huuuuurt!"

"If it will make you stop whining so loudly in my ear!" Riku hissed. He frowned and looked up at the ceiling. "But wouldn't I just hit my-"

"Sit in between his legs then!" Kadaj whined. Riku hissed at him again.

"Are you a snake now?" Axel chuckled.

"Shut up, redhead!"

"It's Axel," Axel corrected.

"Whatever…" Riku muttered as he lifted himself up slightly. Sora spread his legs and helped Riku sit in between them. "Are you happy, you crybaby?"

"Yup!" Kadaj grinned. There was silence.

"The space between Sora's now spread legs and you are the same distance that was between me and you, ya jerk off," Riku hissed. Kadaj grinned devilishly.

"How would you know about jerk-"

"I take it your silence is a plea for your life," Riku hissed at him. Kadaj giggled but stayed silent. After that little exchanged, everyone was silently amused save for Riku. Riku sighed and leaned back against Sora tiredly. Kadaj leaned over to Axel.

"Do you see what I see?" He asked and nodded his head towards Riku and Sora. Axel glanced at them and grinned, nodding his head.


End file.
